


Siri

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [28]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Hope (OC) x Donovan (OC), Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	Siri

Calder came home for Mother’s Day’s weekend, not wanting to miss that. He looked so much like a grown man as he walked into your front door dressed as an Asgardian. Thor beamed with pride at the sight. You smiled as you teared up, going to hug your only son. “So handsome!” You cupped his cheeks. “How are you enjoying it there?” Of course you had seen him for Christmas, but you’d always want to make sure that he was happy. That was your top priority for your children. Duke and Wilson were trying to get his attention, their tails wagging happilly. 

He smiled. “I love it.” He said honestly as he reached down to scratch each of their heads. He’d been very happy to come home to see the two dogs. “It just feels so right being there.” He went on, motioning for you to sit so that you could catch up and not be standing the entire time. “Also, I met someone.” He added. 

Thor smirked, chuckling. “What is her name, my son? Do I know her?” He was curious.

“Siri.” He told them. 

Victoria looked up at that, eyebrow raised. It was her phone that spoke up, however. “How may I assist you?” She burst into giggles at that. Duke tilted his head to the side at the sound while Wilson rolled to his back, thinking it was play time.

Calder couldn’t help but chuckle. “I hadn’t even thought of that, honestly. Not having tech around does that to you.” He shrugged. “I think you’ll like her, mom.” He sounded hopeful. “I was hoping that you guys could spend some time together when you visit this summer?” 

“You think you two will last that long?” Victoria teased her big brother. “How long have you been into her or whatever?” 

He shot her a half glare. “Since right after Christmas.” He told her. “I ran into her, literally, while reading. It just went from there.” He smiled softly. “Enough about Siri, I’m here to see mom!” He pointed out. “Is Hope gonna be here for dinner?” He missed his older sister, as well. “Or is she working?” 

You chuckled as Siri once again spoke up, alerting them that she did not know. “They’ll both be here.” You told him. “I think they’re actually spending the night, too!” You were excited for that. “I was thinking about sending your dad out to get some stuff for a cookout, how about you change and go with him? Get some guy time in?” You suggested, knowing how much your husband missed having all his kids at home. 

“I would greatly enjoy that!” Thor agreed easily. “You can tell me all about your days while we are out.” He told Calder as his son stood. “And we can also get anything you’d like to bring back with you. Perhaps some snacks of some kind.” 

Calder quickly went to change. While he enjoyed his Asgardian clothes, he didn’t want to deal with being stared at in New York. At home, and the Tower was fine, in public not so much. 

* * *

You’d said goodnight to your three kids and soon to be son-in-law just after eleven, Thor not too far behind you. After a cookout, you’d all made s’mores. The following day you’d all head to the tower to do a Mother’s Day dinner there with the others. You’d gotten Nat and Pepper each something, and looked forward to giving them their gifts. 

Waking up the next morning, you were pleasantly surprised to smell something that smelled amazing. Stretching, you looked to your side to see your husband beginning to stir, as well. His clock read 8:03 am. 

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” You called out, moving to sit up. Hope came in first. “Everything okay?” You ran your hand through your hair. Next came in Calder carrying a tray with some food, then Victoria with two glasses of juice, and then Donovan with flowers (while trying not to trip over two very excited dogs. “Oh, guys!” You gushed as Thor finally fully woke up. 

He sat up and smiled at his children. “How sweet!” He went to get up to go get his own breakfast. 

“Don’t worry about it, dad. We made enough for everyone. You guys can eat breakfast in bed and relax and we’ll eat in the dining room.” Victoria told him. “And we’ll keep the dogs from jumping up.” She chuckled as Duke and Wilson had their heads resting on the side of the bed, tails wagging, just waiting to be called up. 

Calder set the tray on your lap, Victoria the juice, and Donovan wasn’t sure what to do with the flowers. Hope chuckled at her fiance and took them to put the vase on your dresser. “We have presents later, too.” She came over, giving you a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m so lucky to have all of you. Even you, Donovan.” You smiled at him. “I know that we were tough on you for a long time, but I’m glad you stuck it out for Hope.” You said gently. 

He smiled proudly. “Me, too, Mrs. Odinson.” He replied easily. 

You chuckled. “Just call me mom. You’ll be family soon.” You said before lifting your juice to sip. 


End file.
